


A night time surprise

by BunnyJess



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cum Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, cum sharing, dont worry its joker, jason didnt die, mentions of Bruce Wayne - Freeform, mentions of assorted titans members, sleeping problems, very minor implication of spousal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason is enjoying being a Titan and they're all very welcoming, some more so than others. Jason is in for a rather pleasing surprise.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Donna Troy, Roy Harper/Donna Troy/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966561
Kudos: 11





	A night time surprise

**Author's Note:**

> All even numbers are written by my husband. Day 08 of Kinktober. Prompts were Voyeurism or Lingerie.

Jay had been a part of the Titans for just over a year now and was finally starting to feel like he was one of the team. Not because they weren’t welcoming, they had all pulled him in with open arms, but because of his own insecurities. Even Donna and Roy, who were the most vocal in terms of welcoming him and trying to make him feel at home, hadn’t managed to overcome those constantly nagging demons.

Then again, that was exactly why Bruce had pushed him into this. Jason was becoming too comfortable in the cave, not trying to advance himself in case he had to go and forge his own career. So Bruce had graduated him from the roll of Robin and tasked him with bringing honour to the moniker of Red Hood.

Jason had been put out at first, until Bruce had sat him down for a considerable heart-to-heart. He wasn’t pushing Jason away, but forcing him to see what Bruce had always seen in him. Years working together proving he had the potential to be one of the greatest heroes Earth had ever seen.

After the Joker had died in a fight with Harley, the cops finding him with his grey matter spread all over the floor and her mallet left beside him, the words ‘never again’ carved into his forehead whilst one of his lower appendages was skewered above the fire, Bruce admitted to his family that he’d never forgiven himself for creating the Joker. So, he had tasked Jason with righting his worst wrong, and doing what he should’ve done that night…set the Red Hood onto the right path. Make Hood a light in the dark for Gotham instead of the boogyman under the bed.

Many successful missions later and a raft of new skills learnt from training with his new peers, and Jason was now starting to feel like he belonged. He was no where near as fast or as strong as his compatriots, but he didn’t need to be. Not when his cunning, tactical awareness and martial prowess were something to be envied.

In more ways than one, he used his enemies strengths to his advantage; often tricking them into defeating themselves, or into a position where he would finally have the upper hand. Even Dick was starting to cede some of his leadership duties to Jason as he grew into a natural born leader. Bruce’s belief that Jason would one day inherit the cowl well known, and unenvied, to Dick.

It was just annoying to Jason that he still struggled with the slightly different operating circumstances of the Titans. They didn’t patrol every night and they focused more on larger organisations than individual targets, oftentimes required research and adapted training to counter a unique challenge. Thus they weren’t out on the streets every night like he’d been as Robin. Keeping the people safe from the general criminals that prowled after dark.

As such, Jason still found himself awake into the early hours of the morning. Too many years of night-time patrols burning the behaviour into him.

This hadn’t escaped the attention of the Titan’s power couple. The same couple who’d been working the hardest to welcome him into the team. Donna and Roy would’ve done it anyway, just because it was the right thing to do. Though, they would be lying if they’d said that they didn’t have ulterior motives.

Jason was a very different kind of handsome to Dick. Dick was classically handsome, your typical boy next door type scenario. Jason was rugged, his harder life living on the streets giving him that ‘rough-around-the-edges’ look that both Roy and Donna were drawn to. He may have been smaller than almost all of them but he was all lean muscle and had a powerful work-hardened physique. Jason was proud of his body, as he deserved to be.

Bruce and he had worked hard to overcome his malnourishment and forge him into a force to be reckoned with. He wasn’t cocky about it, that was all part of his vibe, people underestimated him, and he made them pay for it. No-one had anticipated that Donna and Roy would pay for it as they yearned for him, so they developed a plan to bring him to them. Something they knew would work.

Jason strolled down the corridors that led into the bedrooms. It was a regular routine when he wasn’t sleeping well, trying to walk himself into a slumber. It worked every now-and-again, if not then he would take himself off to the gym.

So far he had lapped around the bedrooms five times and unbeknownst to him, it hadn’t gone unnoticed. As he looped round for his sixth and final lap, he noticed that there was now light coming from one of the doors. It wasn’t unusual for them all to leave their bedroom doors open at night. For one, the person assigned to lookout could more easily do their headcount without disturbing their sleeping friends, and it also meant that if there was an alert that there was no fumbling with door handles whilst half awake. Too many injuries in the early days caused by such fumbling.

As Jason approached, he realised it was Roy and Donna’s room. The closer he got the more he could hear a rhythmic clapping noise, which only increased his curiosity. Utilising all the stealth he learned under the Bat, he crept towards their door and peered through the gap.

His eyes lit up as he took in all that was laid before he. Donna was straddling Roy, slamming herself down on his dick whilst he firmly cupped her breasts. Jason snapped back round the door, hoping they hadn’t noticed him. His heart pounded and his cock twitched in his joggers.

He knew he shouldn’t look again, but he couldn’t help it. The two of them looked so good when they were fully clothed, now they looked phenomenal. _Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to watch just this once._

He crept back into the doorway and looked on as Roy’s dick disappeared over and over again into Donna’s dripping pussy. Jason moaned to himself, his dick now pressing hard against the confines of his joggers. He took a quick glance up and down the corridor and saw that no one was coming. Wally had only just done his headcount so wouldn’t be reappearing for another hour. Confident he would be okay, Jason reached into his joggers and pulled out his dick and started stroking it.

Donna and Roy seemed to move as one, practising a well-rehearsed dance. Donna leant backwards, supporting herself on Roy’s ankles and flicking her feet forwards for even more support.

Jason felt himself stiffen again, he now had a perfect view of Roy’s cock being devoured by Donna’s folds.

He carried on. Unable to tear his eyes away. His cock leaking pre-cum as his arousal levels grew higher and higher.

Roy took hold of Donna’s hips and started thrusting powerfully into her, moving his hand to her clit once he’d settled into a rhythm. She moaned softly as she started to tip over the edge. She pulled tightly on one of her nipples, adding to her pleasure.

Moments later her entire body started to shake, her eyes rolled into the back of their sockets and her movements became erratic. She dropped herself onto Roy and ground her pussy onto him, using the friction and Roy’s thumb on her clit to push herself through into another shaking orgasm.

“Holy fuck.” Jason whispered to himself as he watched the Amazon slowly start to come down.

She pulled herself slowly off of Roy and shuffled backwards to the head of the bed then leant forwards. She took Roy’s cock in her hand and guided it into her mouth.

Jason couldn’t get over how big Roy’s dick was, he felt compelled to touch it, stroke it. He imagined what it must feel like pressing against his own, a large bead of pre-cum falling from his dick as he did so.

Donna worked Roy so tenderly, now wrapping both hands around his shaft and twisting as she bobbed her head down his length.

Jason could feel himself nearing his end, his breathing was getting heavier, no matter how hard he tried to control it. He tried to tell himself to stop so that he didn’t make a mess, but he couldn’t. His lust so strong that he just kept stroking.

“Don’t waste it Jason, give us your load.” Jason looked back at Donna and Roy with a startled expression. They were both looking at him as Donna carried on sucking Roy off.

He panicked but Roy beckoned him in. Nervously, but still stroking himself, Jason pushed past the door and entered the light fully.

“Look how big he is baby, he’s almost as big as me!”

Donna looked up and made a greedy giggle. She took her mouth off Roy just long enough to speak. “Cum all over us Jay, it’s why we put on this whole show for you.”

_Shit, they’d known he was there all along?_ Jason kicked off his joggers and boxers and took Roy’s outstretched hand. He guided Jason onto the bed and down so that he was now straddling Roy with Donna’s head rising and falling in front of him.

He carried on stroking himself, watching as Donna sucked down her boyfriend, her eyes now gazing up as Jason. He couldn’t take it, knowing this was all for him and now being so close he could smell them just drove him over the edge. He made one last forceful stroke and watched as the thick strands of cum flew from his tip and coated Donna’s face and Roy’s cock. Roy reached through his legs and massaged his balls, trying to eek out as much cum from him as possible, the thumb he’d used on Donna pressing behind them.

Having Jason’s cum land on him was clearly all Roy needed and soon his cock was pulsing as he filled Donna’s greedy mouth with his load. Roy grunted and moaned, still toying with Jason’s sack as he emptied himself into his lover.

Donna eventually pulled herself off of him, licking the last bead of cum from Roy’s tip. She locked eyes with Jason once more and then started licking his cum off Roy and wiping what was on her face, into her mouth. Once she’d finished she craned her head up to Jason and opened her mouth, showing him all that she’d collected before swallowing it all in one heavy gulp. She licked her lips and then ran her hand along Jason’s softening cock, noticing there were a few more beads she had missed on him. She licked them off her finger, Jason unable to look away.

“You know we’ve been waiting for the right time to do that since you got here.” Roy said from behind him, his hand now stroking Jason’s back. “We just know how spooked you Bats can get.”

“Do you think you might come back here tomorrow?” Donna said deploying her puppy-dog eyes.

Jason nodded ferociously and the two older heroes laughed.

“Excellent, I can’t wait for you both to fuck me.” Donna said pulling Jason in for a sloppy kiss.

Roy expertly pulled himself out from under Jason, holding a moment to enjoy the feel of Jason’s cock on his. He then sat up and moved round to Jason’s side, pulling his mouth from Donna’s to his. They separated and Jason couldn’t help but want to stay, but that wasn’t the fun of it.

“Start at the same time tomorrow, I’ll join you when I’m ready, but don’t look for me.” Jason reached round and grabbed Donna’s ass. “And you better have this prepped and ready for me, I want to dive straight in.” Jason’s new found confidence was overflowing and now it was his turn to dictate how things were going to go. Donna and Roy’s eyes glistened as Jason planted another kiss on them both before climbing off the bed and disappearing with his trousers.

Tomorrow was the next chapter in Jason’s adventure, and he would be counting down the minutes.


End file.
